


Golden Devil in a Speedo

by BillCipherTriangle, DippyCipher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Bill is sexy in speedos, Dipper can't get enough of it, Human!Bill, M/M, Now with COVER ART!, Pretend Boyfriends, Sassy Dipper Pines, Swim Team AU, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DippyCipher/pseuds/DippyCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher had always dreamt of one day swimming in the Olympics and winning medals. He finally gets a chance after a life-changing swim meet a few months prior to the Trials. At that very competition he meets a fellow swimmer, a fiery, adorkable brunette named Dipper Pines. Bill decides to drag him along for this year's Rio Olympics as his ‘pretend boyfriend’. But let's face it. Pretend doesn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swim Meet and that ho- I mean weird blond guy

[](http://s347.photobucket.com/user/DippyCipher/media/Mobile%20Uploads/tmp_23110-igzGQgO2Cal9DiI5-pic-jpg596184264_zpsbhrcsdim.jpeg.html)

“Take your mark!”

 

The brunette boy leaned down, grabbing the end of the white block of the pool. The glistening water in front of him. He took a deep breath in, relaxing and preparing his mind and body for the race ahead.

 

The buzzer sounded through the air and he drove into the water, into a perfect streamline as his coach had taught him. The water woke up all his senses and his instincts kicked in. He took his first stroke, and sped off as fast as he could. It was the fifty meter freestyle dash. A full out sprint to the other side of the side of the pool.

 

It felt like two seconds, but he was already at the other wall, pulling himself out of the water. He panted as he pulled off his goggles and stepped away from the pool, checking his time on the scoreboard. 24.43s Definitely not his best, but I'll fast enough to get… wait, second place?! The guy in the lane next to him was faster?

 

“Dipper! That was a great race!” His sister cheered as she stepped toward him. Dipper glanced at his sister, walking back toward his coach.

 

“I suppose. It's not my best. And I didn't get first place.” Dipper shrugged, it was an okay race to be honest. It wasn't bad or good. Just neutral.

 

“Aww come on, bro-bro! It was way better than me. I can't swim that fast.” They were both a part of the Piedmont Swim Team. Or abbreviated as PST. Yep. The same as the time zone they happened to be in.

 

“Yeah. But you're also a girl. Only the Olympic women swimmers can swim as fast as me.” He went to stand next their coach, who grinned at Dipper.

 

“Great swim! As far as technique goes, your spot on. But you could be faster in the pool if you put the book you're reading down and work out more.” His coach, Randy, told him.

 

Dipper winced. He should have known that was coming. Honestly, he loved books more than he loved swimming. Recently he'd been reading instead of coming to the extra workout practices that coach held in the evening. He would at least always come to the swim trainings in the morning. “Sorry, coach. I'll...start coming more often.” He replied, getting a stern nod from Randy.

 

“Good. I'll see you at your next race. The 100m butterfly!”

 

Dipper refrained from saying anything more. He hated butterfly. It was his worst stroke. Probably because he didn't have the upper body strength to go super fast. Some teens his age flew through the water, just as the name of the stroke suggests. He was stuck always being the slowest of his heat.

 

He walked away from the coaches tent and headed back to his chair. On his way there, he bumped into someone. “Oh I'm sorry.” He muttered, barely even noticing.

 

“It’s okay, kid.” Hearing the voice Dipper looked up. The way he spoke to him was odd. His breath hitched as he took notice of the the swimmer in front of him. He had shining blonde hair, golden even. A pair of bright electric blue eyes framed by thick lashes, perfect white teeth that made his smirk seem to sparkle, a sharp jaw, smooth tan skin, and a triangle drawn on his chest in black marker. It was usual for swimmers to draw with permanent markers. After all, they even used them to write their event numbers down.

 

Dipper blinked owlishly at him. “You're the guy who beat me in the freestyle.” Dipper blurted out without a second thought. He froze, insides churning as he clamped his mouth shut. That came off as rude.

 

The blond chuckled, smirking. “Well, Heh, I guess I did didn't I?”

 

His attitude was unnerving to him. Dipper just ignored it. “Yeah...uh,My name is Dipper Pines.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Pine Tree. Name's Bill Cipher.” The blond, Bill, grinned, reaching a hand out to shake.

 

His blue eyes searched Dipper’s mocha ones.

 

Dipper blinked at the odd nick name but out of politeness, the brunet reached out and shook the other’s hand. Before he knew it he felt water all around him as he was thrown into the warm-up pool. The teen came to the surface of the pool, sputtering water out of his mouth and glaring at the blond in front of him, who was laughing his ass off. “Trust no one, kid.” Bill smirked as Dipper pulled himself out of the water.

 

“What the fuck is your problem, man! Why would you do that?” he growled out. Dipper wanted to smack that annoying smirk off the other’s face.

 

“Why not?” Came the blond's cocky reply. “It was funny, wasn't it?” He raised his eyebrows, the grin still plastered on his face.

 

Dipper furrowed his brows at Bill. “Ugh screw you” came his snarky reply. He had just met the guy and he could already tell that he'd hate his guts.

 

Bill laughed, rolling his eyes before looking at the black scoreboard. “Huh, what do ya’ know. Butterfly's the next event already. My favorite! I'm gonna get the squad together to cheer for me. I'm close to breaking a record in that race. See ya, Pine Tree!” With that, the teen ran off in the direction of a group of boys from the same team as Bill. All their suits had the team name GFST.

 

Dipper indeed realized that it was close to the butterfly race. He should definitely be getting ready, because saying he was scared for the race was a huge understatement. The girls would get to swim before him, but it wasn't a whole lot of time. He quickly ran to the postings of the events on the side of the building, checking his heat and lane. _Heat 4, lane 8. Of course._ The teen’s eyes fell upon the name already seated in the first spot, Bill Cipher, 17, time: 53.89s, Heat 1, Lane 4. His eyes widened. That was like an Olympic level time! That blond jerk was that fucking fast?!

 

_Ugh damn it_ Dipper knew that there was no way in hell would he be able to beat that time in a fly race. He set off to coach's tent hoping to talk to his coach about the race.

 

Coach Randy told him the usual, don't go out too hard, make sure to have a good breathing pattern, and a good turn on the opposite wall. Of course, with his slow fly time of 1:09 he wasn't going to be very good and he would struggle by a longshot. Bill did have twice the upper body strength than he did, which made sense if the blond was a flyer.

 

A big slap on his back brought him out of his thoughts. “You're gonna do great bro! I know you will!”

 

Dipper huffed at the statement. “Mabel, you do realize that butterfly is my worst stroke right?” He looked at his twin with irritation.

 

“Well first of all, your amazing in the water. And second, you're even fast and majestic enough to be a merman!” She finished with a giggle.

 

“was that supposed to be a compliment?” Dipper sometimes couldn't believe the strange things his sister would say as encouragement. He walked towards the starting blocks, noticing Bill chatting with his teammates.

 

“Bill is there ever a time where you haven't gotten first place?” Pryonica rolled her eyes. “There's like, nothing to be nervous about.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I mean, this is my best race after all. Hell, I could even be the next Michael Phelps.” Bill joked, chuckling. “Since that guy is retired and all.”

 

Eight-ball grinned, swinging his arm over the blond’s shoulder. “Heh yeah, No one could ever beat you now! Not with a time like that!  

 

Pryonica glanced over in Dipper's direction. “Hey, Cipher, looks like some kid's got you in his sights.” She smirked. Knowing Bill, he could beat that kid like there's no tomorrow.

 

“Oh! Him. That's just Pine Tree.” Bill told her, standing behind the starting blocks. “Pine Tree, you can come meet my friends now!” He yelled and waved to the teen.

 

Dipper raised a brow as the blond guy called him over. _First this guy throws me in a pool and now he wants me to meet his friends?_ _What in the hell is wrong with this guy?_ He bit the inside of his cheek and furrowed his brows. Their whole team was quite famous for their fast times and perfect technique. But seeing as how they hang out with the arrogant blonde, the whole group looked like trouble. He hesitated, unsure if he was going to ignore him or walk over there. _I also don't want to miss my race…_

 

“Oh Pine Tree!” Bill called again, all his friends now staring at Dipper expectantly. There was no getting out of this one.

 

Dipper exhaled deeply. _Screw it._ He took a breath in and proceeded to walk over to the group of other swimmers. “Hey, Bill,” he seethed out the other teen's name. Like hell if he was gonna give this guy even an ounce of respect after how the arrogant bastard treated him.

 

Bill grinned as he heard the tone used. _This kid definitely seems like fun! A challenge._ Oh, he was _so_ going to mess around with the teen. He chose to ignore it in favor of making the little sapling even more frustrated, much to his delight. “So this is Pryonica, and that's Eight-Ball.” The blond pointed to the girl with black hair and bright pink highlights. How she kept that coloring in her hair with all that water and chlorine was a mystery.

 

The girl looked over at him lazily. “'Sup, kid.” She held up a casual peace sign, leaning on a dark-skinned guy who was presumably, Eight-ball.

 

“Hey, dude. I see you've meet Bill. He's the fastest and strongest on the team. I'm the second fastest.” The teen spoke, smirking.

 

The brunette forced a small smile. _Great, guess Bill isn't the only one with a suffocating ego._ “Uh..nice to meet you.” As much as he didn't want to, he felt as if he still needed to be at least a decent amount of polite or he wouldn't be any better than Bill Cipher himself, so he slowly offered up his hand.

 

Eight-ball reached out to shake Dipper's hand but then quickly pulled it back at the last minute, chuckling at the brunette. “Heh, Idiot.”

 

Bill laughed and high-fived his friend. “Nice one, Eight-ball.” The blond turned to Dipper, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “What did you expect, Pine Tree? Like I told you, trust no one.” The teen smirked, making sure to irk the kid even more.

 

Dipper stood flabbergasted at the teasing. He clenched his teeth. _Of course_ this guy is just like Bill, they're all the same. Dipper so wanted to punch both of their smirking faces but with coach there and the competition coming up, it would be a lost cause. He turned and walked away with his fists clenched, trying his hardest to ignore the ongoing laughing coming from the three swimmers.

 

An all-call from the officials confirmed it was time for the event. Event 42, boys 15 and up 100 meter butterfly. Bill stepped up to his lane behind the starting blocks, grinning at Eight-ball. Cracking his neck, He put up goggles over his eyes and got ready. He grinned. Time to break a record.

 

Both Pryonica and Eight-ball stood behind his lane, supporting their friend.

 

The long whistle came from the officials, giving the signal to get on the blocks. Bill stepped on and the crowd was quiet for the start. “Take your mark.” And then the beep. Bill was in the water as quick as possible with a smooth perfect dive.

 

After walking away Dipper decided to watch from the sidelines. Although that Bill guy was a huge pain in the ass he was honestly curious on the blond’s speed and techniques.Especially after the perfect timing the blonde gets in the races

 

“Wow, Dipper, do you see that guy! He looks like a golden dolphin!” Mabel said pointing at Bill currently in the water.

 

_More like golden devil._ Dipper folded his arms and shook his head at the comment. “There you go again with those weird comparisons,” he said absentmindedly. As hard as it was to admit, he was distracted at how the golden haired teen looked right at home in the water. Dipper licked his chapped lips. Bill made racing look so...natural, while Dipper struggled to keep up sometimes, especially in butterfly. The way his body unclenched and outstretched, showing off all those defined muscles and tan skin with water drops all over and....nope not going there. Dipper shook his head to clear the thoughts away.

 

The blond went out with speed, sprinting with flawless strokes that made him fly through the water with grace and ease. He was already was at the wall, making a quick turn, still in first place.

 

Pryonica and Eight-ball stood behind the white blocks by Bill’s lane, cheering and clapping. Even though they may act like jerks, they still expressed great sportsmanship towards Bill.

 

The teen in the water was coming in fast for the end of his race. Pryonica glanced up at the scoreboard, watching the milliseconds speed by.Finally Bill touched the wall with two hands at exactly 52.40s. He beat his own time and a Gravity Falls swim team record! The pink-haired teen cheered, and many of the people watching clapped in astonishment. The blond would officially be going to the Olympic Trials to see if he could get into the Olympics in Rio.

 

Bill pulled himself out of the pool, panting, but a huge smile was plastered on his lips. He would finally be going to Trials.

 

Dipper stared in awe at Bill as he got out of the pool. This guy, this pompous jerk, would be going to the Olympics?! _WHAT HAPPENED TO KARMA TO PEOPLE WHO DESERVE IT?!_ He felt mabel lay a hand over his shoulder.

 

“Hey, it's okay Dipper, your race will be coming up soon too.” Mabel had seen how annoyed her brother looked and couldn't stand to see that face any longer. Yeah, the blond dude had won first place, but she couldn't understand why Dipper would be reacting the way he is. Did they have something personal going on that she didn't know about? She bit her lip. Dipper constantly bottles up most of his feelings away, but he would always tell her things that he wouldn't to other people. But sometimes it seems like he hides stuff that he couldn't even tell her. “Dipper...is there something going on between you and that guy?”

 

Dipper stayed staring at the blond, who was now being congratulated by his friends, coach, and the crowd. He grinded his teeth before he heard Mabel once again. “Uh...sorry, what was that Mabes?”

 

She looked at Dipper skeptically and crossed her arms showing that she wasn't joking now. “I said is there anything personal going on between you and the guy who just won?” Dipper’s eye twitched in annoyance at the last part. Mabel was quick to notice. “Ah, so there is something going on. I sense a lot of tension between you two,” she smiled successfully. One point for the alpha twin.

 

He looked at Mabel then let out a deep sigh. “It's not fair that blond douche was the one to win. I know my race is coming up right now, but I know I won't have a single chance of winning because I suck at butterfly and I don't know what to do now. I'm so freaking nervous that I'll embarrass myself in front of all these swimmers and and…” He looked up at Mabel with a pleading expression “ I'm honestly scared, Mabel,” he said quietly.

 

Mabel looked at Dipper. She never heard her brother sound this..terrified, to say the least. She put her lips in a thin line and opened up her arms. “C’mere bro-bro.”   

 

He gave a grateful smile and leaned in. Mabel's hugs were always a cheer up for him. He knew he'd never get tired of them, and didn't care if there was anyone watching the exchange. They were all most likely still giving Bill praises anyway.

 

Heat two was already finished by the time they pulled away. Dipper immediately left to stand behind his lane, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. It was only 100 meters. To the other side and back. That's it. He would try his best. Heat three was called up to start and this was the heat before him.

 

Accoss the pool in front of his lane, stood the smug blond teen, flashing him a thumbs up. Dipper snorted and rolled his eyes. The whistle was blown and Dipper stepped up, heart pounding in his ears and stomach full of butterflies. _Okay...Breathe. You'll be okay._ _You can do this._ He thought to himself, trying to calm down his nerves as he stood on the blocks.

 

“Take your mark!”

 

The brunet then tugged his goggles on and adjusted it to his liking. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath. He was sure the whole world stopped at that moment. Everything seemed to just pause in its place. The only thing Dipper could hear was his heartbeat drumming in his ears, his breaths coming out in short puffs. It was just him and the pool having their own private staring contest. The teen then furrowed his brows in deep concentration. He was _so_ ready for this.

 

The buzzer cut through the air like a knife and Dipper automatically put his body into motion. He dove into the clear blue pool water, creating a stream of bubbles before he started his breakout stroke. Arms outstretching in the water in the correct motions. With his legs pressed tightly together and kicking in full speed behind him, he forced himself to push through his least favorite stroke.

 

It felt like forever to get all the way to the wall and when he finally did, Dipper did a perfect open turn and went back the way he came. He could tell he was almost dead last, except for one dude in another lane that was super slow. Second to last, not too bad.

 

He raised his head above the water, trying to regain his breath as he finished. The brunette gripped his goggles and pulled them off to look at the scoreboard. He completed the race with a 1:11, which was slower than his best time. “Whatever.” Dipper muttered with a frown, panting.

 

He was startled to hear loud clapping coming from his right. Surprisingly, the blond was clapping for him, even if he had just basically failed. Dipper looked at the teen with confusion and suspicion. This guy just never seemed to stop being weird towards him.

 

Bill walked towards the starting area just as Dipper grunted and pulled himself out of the water. “Nice job, Pine Tree. Not too bad for someone who hates butterfly.” He smirked. “Though you swim like a fucking girl. I wonder if you would scream like one too...you look the type.” The teen added.

 

Dipper couldn't believe what this jerk just said. First he claps for him, now he's insulting him. _What the actual fuck is wrong with him_ ? Dipper clenched his fists and turned to fully face the blond. He stared intensely into those blue orbs. “If anyone would be screaming, it'd be you, _you blond peice of shit!”_ He seethed the last part because he wanted to get the message clear through Bill's thick egotistical head that he was in no mood to play around.

 

After looking at Cipher's speechless face he turned and headed for the changing rooms with a small satisfied smile that he had been able to leave the expression he wanted on Bill. The other teen may have been the better winner at the race today but no way in hell was Dipper letting Bill treat him the way he's been doing just because of that. Mason Dipper Pines doesn't take anyone's shit.

 

Bill glared at the direction that the brunette had headed. He growled lowly. The kid thought he could talk to him like that? Ha!

 

He walked toward the bleachers to grab his own stuff, when he noticed a phone on the bleacher seat. He picked it up and opened up the screen when he noticed the wallpaper had the exact same sapling he had been talking to and who he was guessing to be the teen's twin sister. A Cheshire-like grin spread in his face as an idea came to mind. He looked over to make sure the other teen hadn't come back before grabbing the phone. _Huh. Interesting case._ It was a blue Pine Tree amidst a white background. _Alright, Pine Tree. Let's have a little fun, shall we?_ The blond’s grin grew wider if that was even possible. _Ugh_ , _Of course there was a password…_ Bill typed in Password, but that didn't work. He tried Nerd next, and finally typed in Pines. The last one worked as he searched in the settings for the kid's phone number. Heh, Easy enough. _Score one for, Cipher!_

 

Glancing around to make sure the kid still wasn't back yet, he entered the number in his own phone, and locked Dipper's phone. Bill put his own phone away, taking the other's into the locker room. “Hey, Pine Tree! You left your phone.”

 

Dipper was in the process of putting on his shirt when he heard that familiar obnoxious voice that he oh so hated. Here the blond goes again with doing good deeds, but being an asshole at the same time. Dipper grumbled a thanks before snatching his phone away from Cipher's evil hands.

 

Bill couldn't help but to smile slightly at the other teens attitude. It was just too adorable. “See ya’ round, Pine Tree.” He winked. And with that, the blond walked out of the locker room, smirking to himself about his victory. He had Olympic Trials to train for, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have some fun with the kid too!

 

This day had been both physically and emotionally exhausting for Dipper if he had to be honest. Meeting the eccentric blond was definitely not on his to do list today. He couldn't wait to get home and just relax and stare up at the ceiling and wait for sleep to claim him.

 

He opened his phone his phone to call Mabel and ask where she was before he noticed a new number that he didn't recognize on his phone. _What the...who the hell is golden boy?_ He never remembered adding it on there so he decided to investigate a little and message this mysterious golden boy.

 

**Hello? Who is this?**

 

Somewhere a while away, Bill Cipher glanced at his phone with a grin after he felt it buzz. He quickly replied.

 

**_I'm the man of your dreams, kid._ **

 


	2. Booty Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BillCipherTriangle: Here's the long awaited second chapter! I've been so busy at school that it's hard to update very often anymore. Don't forget to comment what you think down below. Enjoy~!

Dipper’s face flared red as he had an exact idea of who this ‘golden boy’ contact must've been. He chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to calm his racing heart.  _ Of course _ the jerk would grab his phone and just  _ let himself  _ go through his phone. 

 

The one thing that puzzled him though was the fact that Bill had just randomly added his number on his phone.

 

He knew Bill was….well, different, to say the least, but it was still odd. 

 

He was probably just overthinking it. The blond most likely did it to mess with him some more.  _ Yeah that sounds about right.  _ He thought.  _ Yep, totally just that. _ He sighed with worry.

 

Dipper didn't think he could handle being flirted with by the other teen. He was already struggling to keep up the charade anyways. And even then they were basically insulting each other. It was even worse that the blond just  _ had _ to look like a handsome god, yet have the attitude of the worst person in the world. It was infuriating. 

 

If the blond had been a nice guy, Dipper would've turned to jelly by now. But alas, Bill was Bill. And he wasn't one hundred percent sure if that was a good or bad thing. 

 

Dipper glanced at his phone on top of the nightstand again. 

 

He decided to not reply to the text, even if he had  figured out who golden boy was while he was getting ready for bed, pulling on his usual red shirt, and had been waiting for sleep to hit him any time soon like every night.

 

Dipper always had a complicated time falling asleep even if he had exhaustion from the swim meets in the afternoon. He had always been that way ever since he was a child. And he would be lying if he didn't consider himself an insomniac. 

 

And now with his thoughts swarming on the other teen he was sure sleep was gonna be a bitch to get tonight.  _ Stupid, Bill.  _ He pressed his face into his pillow and huffed in frustration.This was gonna be a long night and seeing the other teen tomorrow was gonna feel like an even longer day.

 

_ Karma, my ass.  _ He chuckled bitterly as he laid back in his bed. He would at least attempt to try and fall asleep. For the sake of keeping his sanity and not losing it like Bill probably wanted. He wouldn't let the other teen win by caving in already. Dipper might've not won the race but he wasn't gonna lose his dignity. 

 

He breathed in and out to try and gather his racing thoughts. As his breathing evened out, the brunet’s eyes fluttered closed and he welcomed the darkness to take him under.

 

A few neighborhoods away, a shirtless Bill Cipher crossed his arms behind his head and stared at his ceiling in deep thought. What was taking this kid so long? Had he not figured out that it was him? Bill chuckled at the thought.  _ Pine Tree must be dumber than I imagined.  _ Yet, as soon as he thought that, he knew he was wrong. 

 

He had noticed the kid before in school, and Dipper was always the first student done with his work in order to read in the rest of the class time.  Bill would've just passed him off as another nerd if it had not been for the brunet’s cute appearance. 

 

Ever since he had laid eyes on him, Bill’s heart just seemed to melt. He had the fluffiest hair Bill had ever seen, and had given him the urge to just want to pet it. Dipper also had the most adorable, softest features. From his expressive doe eyes with long dark lashes to his pink button nose to those irresistible pouty lips that he just wanted to bite. Not to mention his body, which Bill had the incredible urge to leave marks on. The boy had curvy hips and just the right amount of muscle to make it seem heavenly. 

 

Bill let out a deep, content sigh at the thoughts. 

 

And now actually getting to see how the other teen acted, with all his attitude and spitfire beauty, he couldn't help but feel even more infatuated with the boy.

 

He smiled slightly at the thought of seeing Pine Tree tomorrow at the swim meet. 

 

Bill knew he'd have a hard time sleeping tonight, his nerves buzzing in excitement at the next chance to antagonize the kid. It was super fun, to be honest. The banter, the cursing, and all the deceiving. He quietly laughed as he recalled the memory of how Dipper had looked like after he tossed him in the pool. 

 

The blond’s lips curved into a smirk. The other's attitude was certainly amusing to watch. And Dipper Pines seemed to be a challenge just waiting for him. And Bill Cipher certainly never lost a challenge.

 

Bill flipped over to his side and closed his eyes waiting for the lucid dreams he would have every night to take him away while thinking of a certain brunet.

 

\---------

 

“The second session for afternoon swimmers is now open!” An official announced as Bill pulled himself out of the water, removing his goggles and passing a hand over his shining hair to slick it back. He was warmed up and ready to go. As a butterflier, he wasn't very good at breaststroke, but he would do his best. He bet Pine Tree was good at breaststroke.

 

The blond scanned his eyes through all the swimmers and parents, searching for Dipper. When he didn't spot him right away, he shrugged, making his way back to his bag, checking his phone just once more. 

 

To his surprise, the kid had replied back. Finally. 

Bill tapped to open the message.

 

**I know it's you, Bill. So don't even fucking start.**

 

Bill laughed, loving the kid's attitude. He could practically feel supposed hate swarming out of the brunet.  

 

**_Aww! My Pine Tree finally figured it out. Congratulations! You win absolutely nothing!_ **

 

Not expecting a quick reply, Bill started to place his phone back in his bag when it suddenly vibrated. Huh. The kid was actually texting him.  

 

**Oh well excuse me, you blond douche. One, stop calling me a Pine Tree and two I sure as hell ain't yours!**

 

Bill rolled his eyes, a smirk appearing on his lips as he typed back.

 

**_Oh, but you can bet your pretty little ass that you will be. Sooner or later you'll be mine and begging for more._ **

 

Not too far away from bill, Dipper's frown deepened as he re-read the last text Bill sent over and over again. His face flustered at the text. Pretty little ass? Begging for more? Dipper shook his head at the idea that the other teen might actually be flirting with him.

 

_ Naw, that's just Bill being Bill _ . The other teen was probably just stepping it up a notch on the teasing now, but who knew he'd make it so...vulgar.

 

But if Bill wanted to play that game then he was more than willing to take it there too. Possibly even farther. He'll show the blond just how much guts he has to play this little game that Cipher wanted to play.

 

Dipper smirked as a wave of confidence overtook him and decided to give Bill a taste of his own medicine. 

 

He opened the camera app and raised his phone over his face. He snapped a picture of him winking at the camera with the sexiest smirk and pouty lips he could muster up.

 

Deciding that he looked good, Dipper quickly sent the photo to the blond.

 

**Try all you want cipher, this ass won't be yours any time soon**

 

Dipper bit his lip at an attempt of holding in the grin forming on his face. Messing with the other teen was actually more fun than he thought. No wonder Bill tries to do it all the time. But let's just see just how much fun it is to have a taste of his own medicine. 

 

As the other teen saw the picture, his breath hitched as his heart fluttered. Dipper looked so cute and innocent while being sexy at the same time. The brunet was sure to be the death of him. He Grinned as he snapped a pic of his golden speedo with perfect abs, replying:

 

**_Your ass will be mine, kid. Admit you want this~_ **

 

He sent the picture, laughing. He scanned the crowd for Dipper once again.

 

Dipper was sipping at his water bottle, anticipating the reply from Bill. Once he felt his phone buzz at the new message, he looked down and immediately regretted it.

 

“Holy crap, Dipper are you ok?” Mabel said patting her brothers back as he choked on the water he was drinking merely a second ago. 

 

“I'm * _ cough*  _ fine, just a little too much * _ cough*  _ water” He rasped out and forced a reassuring smile but his mind was going off with alarms. Holy crap, he had  _ not _ expected that picture at all. His hormones also definitely weren't ready for it either.

 

Meanwhile, he didn't notice mabel giving him a scrutinizing look, not totally believing it was just the water that made him choke.  _ Who was that darn person he's texting on the phone? _ She pouted. Dipper can't hide it forever.

 

Dipper composed himself enough to send a reply, making sure to avoid looking at the picture for now.

 

**Whatever helps you sleep at night “golden boy”**

 

The blond waited for a reply from the other, imagining Dipper's reaction. The kid probably had the most adorable flustered face on, maybe even biting his lip to hold back his hormones. 

 

When he finally felt his phone buzz again, he read the reply. 

 

He was slightly disappointed, but it seemed that the other teen was trying to hide and deny his real feelings. Perfect. 

 

Bill didn't reply as the meet would be starting soon. Where the fuck was Dipper? Was he even coming or would he be late to the competition?

 

The blond shook his head, placing his phone completely away as he grabbed his goggles and rushed to see both his group of friends and his coach. 

 

After waiting about five minutes he thought that Bill was probably done texting for now. He had been sitting at the bleachers with Mabel for a good while, waiting for the swim meet to start but there had been no sight of Bill. 

 

He was beginning to think the blond ditched the meet until a flash of gold caught the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Bill stepping out of the changing room and heading over to his group of so-called friends. 

 

Just the sight of the magnificent blond had his nerves on end and his heart pounding.

 

Dipper hated how the blond could have such an effect on him by just seeing him in person. _ And by text,  _ he thought recalling the * _ ahem* _ sin that was Bill's picture. 

 

He was knocked out of his trance by the voice of his sister.

 

“C'mon dip, stop daydreaming, you'll be late.” Oh her twin  _ definitely _ had the hots for someone. Mabel just knew it with the way his face has been blushing more often and how he gets all jittery. “You'll have more time to think about your  _ lover _ later on. For now you must swim like a mermaid, my child.” She ruffled Dipper's hair for good measure.

 

“Ugh, Mabel, you're the worst.” He didn't really mean that. Mabel was the best sibling anyone could ever ask for. But sometimes it's as if she  doesn't understand the meaning of the word boundaries.

 

He quickly stood up and headed down the bleacher steps to the direction of his swim coach. 

 

Dipper made sure to listen to his coach ramble on and not even attempt to look Bill's direction. He knew that the blond would probably think he'd be trying to oggle at him, and well, he wouldn't want to feed the fire that was Bill's ego. The guy already had too much of it as it is.

 

But as he listened on he couldn't help but look at Bill from the corner of his eye. And there the smug bastard was, already staring at him like he was a piece of prime steak, looking him up and down and licking his lips. 

 

Dipper clenched his now clammy hands and gulped, quickly turning his flushed face away and trying his hardest to concentrate on listening to the coach.

 

Bill held in a laugh at the kid’s reaction. His own coach had finished the team speech, Pryonica and Eight-ball both standing with him. 

 

Pryonica glanced between Bill and Dipper. “You two have something going on,” She noted, then nudged the blond. “You like him, don’t you?” She teased, grinning wildly. 

 

Bill shrugged. “The kid hates me, but I'll win him over eventually.” 

 

Eight-ball and Pryonica glanced at each other, the same idea forming in their heads. Eight-ball spoke first. “I bet you fifty bucks that you can’t fuck him before two weeks are up.”

 

Pryonica spoke. “I’ll bet the same.” They both grinned, knowing that this bet would be a real challenge for Bill.

 

The blond swimmer debated it for a moment, before smirking. “Sure, why not. The kid looks like he'd probably be great in bed, anyways.” He took the bet. And Bill Cipher always loved a good bet. He glanced back at Dipper, now with a new goal in mind. 

 

With the coach done talking, Dipper headed over to the pool to start on his usual warm ups before the meet started. He adjusted his goggles before jumping in the pool and starting with twelve laps of freestyle, making sure to extend arms in his strokes in order to get his muscles loosened up. He followed it up with four laps of breaststroke and a couple of backstroke.

 

Dipper neared the edge of the pool, lifting himself up and pulling his goggles back from his eyes to the top of his head. He commenced stretching as the final step before the real hardships of the meet would begin. 

 

Dipper raised his arms over his head, outstretching his arms as far as he could, the glistening water droplets rolling down his body in the warm sun. He slowly descended his arms down to the bottom of his legs, completely bending over as a relaxed sigh passed between his lips. 

 

Not too far away, a certain blond stood, blue eyes glued to brunet's sparkling body and trailing down to his delicious ass. Biting his lip, Bill couldn't help but feel a coil of heat underneath his speedo. Dang it! Now with that stupid bet, fucking the adorkable brunet was the only thing stuck in his head. 

 

_ He's doing this on purpose. He knows I'm watching and doesn't want me to compete today! _ Bill thought, tearing his eyes away and quickly striding to the bathroom in hopes of calming down before he had to swim the backstroke race. 

 

In the bathroom, Bill closed his eyes, taking deep breaths and focusing on the races ahead. Swimming was his life for a reason. About halfway through calming down, he saw Dipper's wide brown eyes and adorable blushing face in his head, making his heart pound again.

 

The blond let out a very loud, “Fuck!!” As all the other males glanced at him strangely. Bill opened his eyes, storming out of the bathroom. 

 

Dipper sighed one last time before finishing up his stretches. Turning around to head back, to the pool, Dipper saw Bill head out from the bathroom storming off with a deep frown on his face. Huh. Weird. 

 

Bill glanced at the other briefly before checking the board for his first race.  _ Heat 2 lane 6.  _ He wasn't as good in Backstroke as he was in Butterfly. And Bill hated Breaststroke. He turned around, only to run straight into Dipper, who was also checking the board.

 

“Oof, ugh I’m sor-” Oh. “It's you” Dipper's mood was instantly lowered. 

 

“Nice to see you too, Pine Tree.” Bill grinned, not backing up as he stayed close to the other. “Lookin nice and stretched out, are we?” He said almost with a cold tone. 

 

Dipper was surprised at the tone Cipher used. But oh did he love it. “Uh, yeah actually. Really feels nice to get the body working and flexible after a good stretch, am I right?” He grinned, making sure to expose his neck to tease the other teen as he stretched his neck around in an obvious manner. This was way too fun.

 

The other’s eyes became cold, a hand gripped Dipper's wrist as Bill leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I’d be careful if I were you. Don't think I'm afraid to bite your neck here and now to teach you a lesson about teasing me.” He growled. 

 

Dipper's eyes were wide as he gulped. He was caught off guard by Bill's sudden reaction. But he couldn't help but add more fuel to the fire. “You wouldn't, not with coach and the other's here.”

 

“Then you don't know me.” The blond's lips ghosted the other neck. He would do it alright. Bill had no problem getting in trouble. Especially if it was fun!

Dipper's breath hitched as he felt Bill's breath ghost over his pulse. “ I-” he was gonna continue but coach blowed the whistle to commence the swim meet. He couldn't have been more happier to hear that sound.

 

He shook himself out of the others grasp and turned, starting to head over to the pool again. He made sure to walk with confidence before giving Bill one last smirk and with that he headed off,  ignoring anything the other teen had to say.

 

Bill’s hands curled into fists as he watched the kid saunter off. “Dang it.” He actually wanted to leave a mark on the kid's neck. 

 

But it was time to focus on the swim races coming up. He cleared his mind the best he could, stepping over to the blocks to get ready.

 

Pryonica smirked at him as he walked closer. “I saw you with that kid. Did you kiss him?” 

 

“Nah, but came close to biting him. You could say he was 'saved by the bell’” Bill told her, shrugging as the first heat was already on the blocks and started the race. The blond but his goggles on, ready for his race any moment now. He noticed Dipper was in the same heat, in the lane next to him. Just great! The universe just loved to fuck with Bill didn't it? 

 

Dipper mentally prepared himself for the race ahead, breathing in and out and cracking his neck to one side before turning to the other and-”Really? Again?” these coincidences were really getting to the point of creepy. 

 

“Well fate just likes to pair us together, doesn't it. You could say we’re soulmates~” Bill smirked. The long whistle was blown and he entered the water. The blond grabbed the bar as the officials watched. “Take your mark.”

 

The beep went off and Bill dove under the water, streamlining before taking the first stroke. He swam as fast as he could, flipping over after the flags. He swam a full 100. 

 

When he finished he looked at the scoreboard. He beat Dipper, but only by less than a second. He glanced at the kid the lane next to him, still panting to catch his breath from the race. 

 

“Nice job, Pine Tree.” He pulled himself out of the water. 

 

“Thanks, I guess.” He couldn't tell if the blond was being sarcastic or not but he didn't want to deal with it right now. He also pulled himself out of the pool, raising his goggles and rubbing the water out of his eyes.

 

Bill walked away, towards his friends, giving one last look at Dipper. He winked at him, mouthing, 'I’ll text ya’ later, kid’ and turning away. 

 

Dipper blinked at Bill as he walked away, not expecting the blond to say something like that after what had happened before they had started the swim meet.

 

Cipher looked honestly pissed and Dipper thought he possibly went too far. “Won't be necessary, but okay,” he said to himself.

 

“What won't be necessary?” his sister surprised him by suddenly appearing.

 

“Gah! Jeez Mabel, give a guy a warning next time.” His nerves were still high from the competitive racing and,annoyingly, also Bill. 

 

Mabel giggled at her brother's reaction. “Dipper you should really learn how to chill and relax, it's not healthy for a boy your age to be stressing over stuff now.” She made sure to say it in a motherly fashion on purpose to tease Dipper. But sometimes it did worry her how much he would neglect things in favor of studying or swimming. 

 

Dipper couldn't help but smile at Mabel’s lecturing. Oh what would he do without her. “Ok,  _ mom _ , why don't we head home. I'm starving and there's some perfectly good Ramen waiting for us there.” 

 

He gathered up all his stuff, making sure to not leave anything behind. Especially his phone.

 

“I couldn't agree more, my dear brother.” She looped her arm around his shoulder, and the pair walked off heading home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DippyCipher: hope you guys like the new cover art added to the fanfic!（＾ｖ＾) it's extremely fun to be part of this fic in both writing and drawing. If you want more art like this, head over to my tumblr with the same name: DippyCipher


	3. Lunchtime Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BillCipherTriangle: New chapter!!! Have fun! *winks*
> 
> DippyCipher: these two have it so bad for each other. Bill seriously can't get dipper out of his head Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

“Remind me why we're stalking the kid again?” Pryonica rolled her eyes, her bubblegum popping loudly. 

 

“Aww, you know why. Pine Tree has first lunch with us so we  _ have _ to go hang out with him!” The blond smirked. After a few moments of searching, he spotted the kid in line with his twin sister. 

 

He walked over towards the lunch line, carelessly cutting people off as he got closer to the brunet. “Hey, kid! What's up?” 

 

Mabel had been talking to Dipper about the last ducktective episode until she was interrupted by someone behind them. She turned over thinking she was asked the question until she saw none other than Bill Cipher aka the hottest guy in the entire school. And he just so happened to be looking at Dipper.

 

“Oh dippin-dot! You never told me you knew Bill!” She said while patting her brothers back proudly. 

 

Dipper lazily grabbed Mabel's arm off of him, “Mabel please stop, and no I don't know this god awful person, who I'm gonna pretend doesn't exist right now.” He didn't even spare a glance. He was too tired from getting little to no sleep last night, and dealing with the Cipher was the last thing he wanted to do.

 

Bill grinned, stepping closer to the brunet. “ Aw Pine Tree, don't be like that.” He placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder. “Sorry, Shooting Star. We met at the swim meet this weekend, but he just doesn't want to be nice.” 

 

“Oohh so this is the guy you've been getting all flustered about, huh?” Mabel elbowed her brother. 

 

“Ugh, I hate both of you right now.” He just decided to turn his back and ignore the two of them. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes hoping that his fatigue would miraculously leave his body.

 

Bill chuckled. “Stop daydreaming about me, kid. I'm standing right here!” He teased, grinning, as he glanced at Mabel. 

 

“That's just my little bro-bro for you.” making sure to accentuate on the word little as she put her hands on her hips, looking at Dipper from behind.

 

“Mabel, stop suggesting you're the alpha twin, we both know it's not true.” He still had his eyes shut, but now with a slight pout on his face. He rather would've kept talking about the ducktective episode than this but a certain  _ someone _ just had to come and ruin it all. 

 

“Pshht, you know it's true, Dippin’ sauce, there's no denying it even if it is just by a few seconds, I'm still technically older.” She said as she raised her head in a proud manner.

 

“Fine, fine, whatever,  just not in front of this guy alright.” He said while waving his arm up and down at bill. Dipper could just imagine the insults and quips the blond would probably pull on him thanks to the banter going on between him and Mabel. And she was definitely not helping. 

 

Speaking of which the blond had been awfully silent since him and Mabel kept talking. Did he leave? Dipper would legitimately drop on his knees and pray to every god out there if Bill actually left. 

 

He opened his eyes, expecting to turn around and find the teen gone, but was instead startled with the sight of two sparkling blue eyes that were way too uncomfortably close to his own. 

 

A smirk was plastered on the blond’s face as he laughed. “I haven’t left yet, kid. In fact, I was hoping to hang out all lunch long. So deal with it!” He knew that would get on the other’s nerves.

 

Dipper stood with his eyes wide and a pout still on his face, but his face quickly turned into a scowl at Bill's suggested visit. He continued staring at Bill's face still way too close. 

 

At their close proximity, an interesting idea popped in his mind. 

 

He ever so slowly leaned in, catching Bill off guard as his smirk slowly fell waiting to see what the kid was planning to do as he inched closer and closer.

 

He felt Bill's breath fan out on his face as he sighed before holding his breath in anticipation. Everything just seemed to still, except for the fact that Mabel and the rest of the school were currently there looking at the two with interest and confusion. 

 

At their close proximity, Bills eyes flickered down to the Brunet's soft looking lips and brought his gaze back up to the half-lidded gaze and looked at him with want. He prepared himself for the delicious kiss as felt Dipper cup his cheek.

 

He instead got a painful flick to the forehead. 

 

“Over my cold. Dead. Body.” Dipper stared back at Bill's awe struck face with a blank expression.

 

The entirety of the cafeteria gasped in surprise at the brunet’s boldness. Even Mabel had been taken aback at how her brothers demeanor was completely calm around the other popular teen. Jeez, they were already even acting like a married couple. How long have the two exactly known each other?

 

Bill was surprised at first by the kid’s nerve, but that awe left, slowly turning to rage. His gaze turned cold, the air around him crackling with tension. The brunet had just played him in front of at least the entire room. Nobody messes with Bill Cipher and gets away with it. 

 

Without saying a word, he moved in one swift movement, pinning the kid to the wall. He leaned in close to his ear, whispering. “Watch who you’re talking too, kid.” He hissed. “Next time, I won't hesitate on hitting that pretty face of yours.” 

 

Dipper shuddered as goosebumps broke throughout his body. 

 

While the other teen was painfully obnoxious and anything but serious, his warning scared the fuck out of him.  If this is how he acts over wanting to sit at a table, he could just imagine how he'd be like with something much worse.

 

_ ‘Like being called a drama queen’,  _ which Dipper actually felt like spouting out but held his tongue in favor of not making the situation go to complete shit like it was already going.

 

“Fine, Bill, I'm sorry. You could sit with us if you want. It'd be my pleasure.” He bit out the last part with as much bitterness as he could muster. Besides that he had said the offer with little to no actual sincerity. But he hoped Bill would accept the “peace offering” anyway so they could just get out of this predicament.

 

The blond let go of him, anger melting away as he grinned at the kid's submission. That was more like it. He even managed to get an apology. 

 

“Thank you, Pine Tree.” He walked over to the nearest table and sat down, motioning for his friends and Mabel to sit down.

Mabel quickly collected her lunch after picking out what she wanted and went behind Dipper, pushing him to the table so they'd get there faster. She was totally not missing a chance to sit with Bill Cipher. Especially when he seemed to be interested in her little bro. 

 

As a professional match-maker she'd be crazy if she didn't help out these two love birds one way or another. They obviously has something going on.

 

The blond kept his eyes on the prize, watching Dipper's movements carefully, just to be sure there were no tricks for now. Plus, the kid was attractive and he didn't want to admit that out loud at the moment. 

 

Great, Dipper hoped it at least wouldn't be awkward. Especially since Bill's so called friends were here. He slowly chewed on his sandwich while literally feeling Bill's gaze on him. 

 

Dipper hoped someone would at least attempt to start a conversation, because Bill was just getting ridiculous with the amount of times he's been looking him over. If the other teen wanted to hang out with him, then he sure as hell was going to be in charge of the socializing.

 

After a few more silent moments, the blond decided to speak. “So...Pine Tree, what’s your favorite class?” He asked, wanting to get to know the adorable brunet better. 

 

Both Pryonica and Eight-Ball sat near them, chatting between each other, occasionally glancing between Dipper and Bill. The blond knew they were probably whispering about the bet. 

 

Dipper paused munching on his food. Was Bill actually being..nice for once? It seemed very taboo but the more he studied the blond beside him the more he saw that genuine look of interest spark up in those captivating blue eyes. 

 

Wow he  _ really _ needed to stop complimenting Bill even if it was just internally. Screw Bill and his stupid attractive face.

 

He coughed in his hand awkwardly as he realized he was taking far too long to reply. “Yeah, uh, I'd have to say English but chemistry is pretty cool too…” 

 

He swore, if Bill called him anything close to a nerd he was gonna take his leave and finish his sandwich elsewhere. It looked like a beautiful day outside so that'd be his first choice.

 

Speaking of outside, he couldn't wait to be at the swim meet and cool off at the pool. 

 

It was one of the few times a day that he'd be naturally relaxed. And apart from that, he'd only have to focus on one goal: finishing the races. It was much better than getting the copious amounts of homework done from his advanced classes.

 

“English huh? You like to write?” He placed his head on top of his interlocked hands. “Of course you would be, Pines. You always have that pretty little head of yours in some type of book.” Bill snickered at the amount of times he's seen the brunet have a different book every time he'd glance over at him in class. “Well, my favorite class just so happens to be Psychology. I'm totally acing it! Probably one of the only classes I give a fuck about.” 

 

“Wow, why am I not surprised that your favorite subject just so happens to be Psychology.” It would make sense of course, that the eccentric blond's personality fit perfectly with that class. “Maybe learning about it would actually do you some good, what with all those  _ dear _ mood swings you just love to have.” Dipper silently shook his head at the small joke.

 

Bill stared at him, gaze hardening. “I'll have you know, my temper is under control.  _ You _ just so happen to invoke it because  _ you _ can't keep that mouth of yours shut! You just say every fucking word that pops into your head about me.” The teen crossed his arms, the tension in the air now thick.

 

Dipper raised a brow at Bill’s sudden change of mood. He turned his head the other way and sighed deeply. This is exactly what he had been talking about. Bill’s mood swings were starting to be a real pain in the ass. Because of this, he couldn't tell if the other teen legitimately wanted to hang out with him or just make a joke out of him to the entire school.

 

“Bill, think what you want. I'm tired, I don't want to argue with you, and I guess the only way to prevent that from happening is that I just can't talk with you at all.” With that he calmly stood up after a final breath and trudged towards the exit of the cafeteria leading to the school's courtyard.

 

Bill stared at the spot Dipper had been in just mere moments ago, all the rage slowly dissipating. It turned into the horrible feeling of regret, settling deep into his gut. His spiteful words were usually meant to hurt people, but for once, he didn't want to hurt the brunet. In fact, he thought the kid could take his taunting and teasing.

 

It took his mind a few moments to catch up with his body as he was already up and following the younger outside.

 

He shielded his eyes from the blinding sun before looking around, trying to find those familiar brown locks. 

 

He spotted Dipper sitting under a shade of trees, looking deep in thought.

 

At that moment, Bill remembered what was so captivating about the brunet. The kid always seemed to be the bigger person by either standing up for himself with snarky remarks or just avoid conflict altogether. He was a breath of fresh air amongst the other people in school who'd just follow him like mindless cattle.

 

The sight of the brunet under the clustered trees swaying with the gentle breeze, ruffling dippers hair in an angelic manner made Bill's breath catch. It perfectly captured Dipper with his beautiful appearance and personality. Everything about him was just so...flawless.

 

Bill sighed as the reminder of regret filled him once more. He slowly made his way over to Dipper, who still hadn't noticed the approaching figure. He gently placed a hand on the other's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to say, the words stuck in his throat. Instead of saying anything more, Bill crouched down and sat beside the brunet. A comfortable silence washed over them, the two just basking in the sun that made Bill's skin look even more golden.

 

Dipper glanced over at Bill from the corner of his eye, curious as to why the other teen had followed him. Not that he was complaining either. Bill was certainly gorgeous but talking to him was a whole other topic in general.

 

Although Dipper had just avoided Bill’s argument, after having some time to himself to collect his thoughts he realized Bill had actually wanted to get to know him. 

 

He felt flattered but also guilt as he knew Bill was probably trying his hardest to try and be nice to him. Dipper didn't want to be the jerk in their weird rivalry/friendship. Especially if the other was at least attempting at a change.

 

The blond opened his mouth, as he composed himself, finally able to get two important words out. “I'm sorry.” The sentence felt foreign on his tongue. The words were soft, quiet and so unlike his usual personality. His blue eyes which normally held mischief and happiness, now only held guilt and regret.

 

Dipper’s eyes widened a considerable amount. Did Bill just… apologize to him?

 

“Uhh..” Dipper's mouth opened and closed, still unable to process the words Cipher had whispered out. 

 

Bill’s face suddenly took on a look of annoyance. “Look kid, I don't ever say it often and I'm not repeating myself again.” He rolled his eyes. “Just take the apology and move on.” He grumbled the last part, briefly gazing at the kid.

 

Dipper couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness at the sentence the other teen had been able to speak out.

 

He turned over to Bill, flashing him a blinding smile. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.” And for once he said the words to the other teen with complete sincerity. But this was Bill we were talking about, he'd probably embarrass him any second now. Dipper's eyes furrowed at the thought and turned his flushed face to the floor, avoiding Bill’s gaze.

 

“Good.” Bill stood up, his eyes fell upon the kids text-book stuffed backpack. “You studying for finals this week?” He asked. “After all it  _ is _ the last week before summer vacation.” 

“Yeah, I've been basically busting my ass off and pulling all-nighters.” Out of coincidence, Dipper gave a big yawn. “Ugh, I can't wait till we're free and summer starts.”

 

Bill softly chuckled at the other’s adorable yawn. It reminded him of a baby kitten. "I'm with you on that, pinetree but that's not the only thing i'm looking forward too. Guess what this summer is? Tryouts and the Olympics!” Bill laughed. “Who cares about studying when I have career in swim!” He smirked, acting more like his usual self than before. 

 

_ Ah there's the Bill I know. _ “Yeah, yeah, I wish you the best of luck from my part,  _ Golden boy.”  _ He air quoted the nickname the blond had given himself. He groaned as he stood up, before dusting off his pants. 

 

“Yeah exactly, Pine Tree. Golden because that's what I'm going to win at the Olympics! Gold!” He grinned, flipping his blond bangs out of his eyes as he put his hands on his hips, striking a pose for the other. “I'm gonna win, just you watch!” 

 

This time it was Dipper’s turn to roll his eyes. “I swear, your ego’s gonna consume us all.” He chuckled while shaking his head. “We’ll just have to wait and see, Bill.” He patted the blond

On the shoulder before suddenly the school bell rung, signalling all the students to head to their next period. 

 

“There you are Dipper, I was looking for you two everywhere!” Mabel grabbed Dipper’s hand while waving at Bill. “See ya later Bill, I'll make sure Dipper texts you!” She said with a final wink, dragging her twin to their chemistry class.

 

Dipper turned his head back to look at Bill once more, and gave him a quick smile. He turned back and ran with Mabel, not wanting to get late.

 

Bill stood in the same spot, blinking and staring off to the direction the pair of twins had run off too.

 

A small smile sprouted on his face as his chest constricted again with warm feelings he wasn't accustomed too. 

 

“Yo Bill, cmon get your ass over here we're gonna be late!” 

 

Bill was taken out of his thoughts by Pyronica’s voice. He caught up to her and Eight-ball.

 

She chewed loudly on her bubble gum as they walked side-by-side to their calculus class. He scowled at the thought of learning boring, useless mathematics.

 

“Your falling deep for that kid, aren't cha'!” Pryonica smirked as she looked at Bill from the corner of her ruby contacted eyes. Eight-ball chuckled deeply at the suggestion.

 

Bill sputtered before giving her and ridiculous look. “Pfft are you insane, Py? That kid's a total nerd. Why would I fall for someone like  _ him. _ ” He scowled and shoved his hands in his sweater pockets.

 

Pyronica gave him accusing eyes. She still didn't believe her friend, but she wasn't gonna pressure anything out of him. 

 

“Hm, just seems like it.” She turned her eyes back forward as her heels clacked and echoed in the hallway, as they arrived at their intended class.

 

The students sat down at their assigned seats waiting to get the boring lecture over with. As the class put down their book bags, Bill's mind wandered back to the brunet. It was hard  _ not _ to think of him now. He'd been plaguing his mind the more and more. And they'd be able to do that more once summer started too. They'd have so much free time to hang out. He'd be damned if he wasn't gonna get laid this summer with a certain Pine Tree.

 

He placed his chin on his hand and attempted to mask his developing grin. 

  
Oh he was definitely going to enjoy having more time to mess with the brunet. It was going to be an amazing summer, he just knew it.


	4. Forest Feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BillCipherTriangle: Hi! I've recently been stressed over school and homework a lot, but we found time to write this chapter and hope you enjoy it!!

On the final day of class, Bill chose to spend all of his breaks between tests with the brunet. Of course, most of their conversations were one-sided or arguments, but that was just part of the fun, right? 

 

The blond couldn't wait to spend all summer training and preparing for tryouts. Yet, he would also text the kid just to mess around with him. 

 

Bill decided that he would randomly go over to Dipper's house one time over the summer, just to scare him and get a good laugh out of it. 

 

Plus, and he would never say this out loud, but he didn't think he could go longer than a week without his Pine Tree.

 

“Sooo…Pine Tree, how would you like to fly on an airplane with me and join me for tryouts? I'm sure I can reserve a spot for you.” Bill asked a few minutes after the bell rang to release them from school. 

 

Dipper was antsy to get home and just hibernate the whole summer, even though that's unlikely because of his horrid insomnia. Bill had managed to catch up to him after Dipper thought he heard him yell out quickly to his friends “ _ Wish me luck,guys!” _

 

Dipper was now completely suspicious of what the psychotic blond was planning after he heard that and now Bill suddenly appeared with his arm around his shoulders, an arm that he was still currently trying to shake off.

 

The other teen had been talking to him about random crap like always so Dipper just tuned him out while they walked. 

 

That was until Bill mentioned something about flying with him and joining him for the tryouts.

 

Dipper froze on the spot at the sentence. “Wait, what?” He wasn't sure if he was hearing right. Maybe all those days of not sleeping properly were catching up to him. Bill grinned, nearly laughing. “Yeah, you heard me just fine. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. I may not look like it, but I actually have quite a bit of money and tricks up my sleeves. You could come and watch me tryout!” 

 

Dipper just stood there dumbfounded. He sucked his lips in, still trying to process what he said. “Dude, you literally started talking to me just a few months ago and now you want me to freaking fly with you?” He was practically still kind of a stranger to Bill, but apart from that going with him might actually turn out to be fun. 

 

He sadly didn't get to travel much due to his family's low budget and now the opportunity to go somewhere outside of Gravity Falls was staring him right in the face, just waiting for him to say yes.

 

Bill huffed. “Well yeah, but look, kid. I don't have much of a family, so I'm allowed to take friends instead. Plus, Py and Eight-ball will meet us there anyway.” He explained, really pushing at getting the kid to go with him. “I'll pay for everything if I have too. And trust me, I can convince your parents.” He gave a charming smirk.

 

Bill wanted Dipper to go with him for a little more than company purposes. They would possibly get a chance to become closer like he desperately hoped. He'd also be able to win that little bet he agreed too. It would be like killing two birds with one stone.

 

“Hm…” Dipper turned his face away from Bill and looked instead at the fleeing students running and celebrating their freedom from school. He was still having second thoughts about accepting the deal but this would be one of the only chances he'd probably get to explore something other than the local paranormal forest. If Bill actually did manage to convince his parents then he'd be home free to see other places and sights.

 

_ Maybe I should probably ask Mabel what I should do. Yeah that seems like a better idea _

 

“I’ll...I'll think about it Bill.” He shrugged off the other's arm and continued walking hoping to find Mabel in the rushing crowd. Before he continued walking though, he turned his head over his shoulder. “I'll text you later what I decided, so make sure to check your phone, golden boy.” He gave one last smile, finally walking off.

 

Bill felt his heart flutter at the sight of those smiling rosy lips. “Oh I will.” Bill muttered to no one in particular, his face stretching into a grin as he set off to walk back home. 

 

Or otherwise known as an apartment by himself. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Dipper chewed on his bottom lip, fidgeting as he stared at his phone. 

 

He had a long convincing talk with Mabel about why he should even go with Bill to the tryouts in the first place, and his sister was damn persistent about it.

 

“Cmon dippin’ dot, what's the worst that could happen? I mean its Bill freaking Cipher who's inviting you to THE OLYMPIC TRYOUTS!” Mabel proceeded to grab Dipper's head and shake it, his brown curls bouncing at the force of Mabel's excitement.

 

“Jeez Mabes, calm down.” He grabbed his sister’s hands and clasped them between his own. “If you're so excited about it, why don't you try and ask him?” He was just teasing, but he knew Mabel would probably just  _ love _ to take his place. 

 

“Dip, you have no idea how much I badly want to go.” She bopped dipper on his nose. “It's you he wants to date, not me,” she smiled slyly. She'd seen the looks that Bill would give to her twin and they were nothing short of adoring looks. 

 

Dipper huffed as he turned away from Mabel before she could see his rosy face. 

 

He opened up his phone and clicked on Bill's ‘golden boy’ contact. He took a deep breath in and finally typed the long awaited message.

 

**Fine Bill, I'll go with your ass to tryouts. You Better not get me killed, you psycho.**

 

The blond felt his phone vibrate in his pocket that afternoon, taking it out to see it was his dear Pine Tree. He grinned happily, almost cheering out loud. 

 

**_Me get you killed? Please you are too adorable to be thrown aside. But thanks anyway for joining me! We'll have lots of fun together, I  just know it! (^_−)☆_ **

 

Dipper pursed his lips as he read Bill's text. He didn't know what Bill meant by that, but he'd try not to question it. Who knows what fucked up things go on inside that blond's head anyway.

 

**I mean it Bill. if something happens, I'm gonna pretend I never met ‘golden boy’.**

 

Bill chuckled at the kid's persistence. Oh, he just knows that the boy will just  _ love _ what he has planned out for the two of them.  _ Pine Tree’s V-card, here I come~  _

 

For old time's sake, he decided to snap a selfie of him winking while holding an innocent pout.

 

**_Besides, would I ever lie to my Pine tree?_ **

 

Dipper absentmindedly scrolled through YouTube as he waited for the blond to text him back. He always passed the time watching conspiracy theory videos and creepy legends. They always seemed interesting to him because no one could ever solve the mysteries. It reminded him of the supposed paranormal forest in Gravity Falls. Speaking of which, he should probably go and check it out before the big trio with Bill comes along.

 

With that in mind, he pulled on his boots and changed to his usual blue jacket. He fastened his blue and white trucker hat and left Mabel a note. She told him she'd come later; with the start of summer, came the usual sleepovers her sister and her friends had. Dipper shuddered at his recollection of partaking in one of those horrid sleepovers.  _ Never again.  _

 

He trudged along the dirt trail leading to the forest, admiring the omniscient view the foliage of the forest gave off. It was near sundown, the lowering sun being covered by the tall trees with the exception of a few rays of light escaping through the pine-cone riddled branches. A crisp breeze ruffled dippers hair that peeked out of his hat. Dipper gave a content sigh. As much as he'll probably enjoy being out of Gravity falls and visiting another state, he can't help but think of just how much this small town his grown into his home. He felt more comfortable here then he ever could back in California. 

 

As he entered the familiar forest, a strange smell wafted through the wind. He paused, scanning the area, wanting to find out what the strange source was. He concentrated in the scent again.  _ Wood. Wood burning. Oh fuck there must be a fire! Shit!  _ He ran through the branches, hoping to stop what he hoped wasn't the beginning of a forest fire.

 

He picked up speed and turned his head to all directions, until he caught the sight of a flickering deep orange light. He headed towards it, quickly realizing it was just a small camp fire. He heard voices surrounding said fire, and decided to hide behind a tree before he got himself into any trouble. He had done enough of that as a kid already.

 

“Yo, Py, watch me burn this dead squirrel!” 

 

Dipper heard a girlish voice sigh. “Eight-ball we both know you stepped on it, leave the poor critter alone. I think it's had enough of you already.”

 

“Hey! It wasn't my fault that it couldn't watch where it was going!”

 

Dipper couldn't pinpoint the voices but they sounded awfully familiar. Wanting to find out the owner of the voices, he slowly peeked his head out. Suddenly a loud buzz sounded from inside his jacket pocket. He quickly reached in and turned it completely silent, hoping the voices hadn't heard it. But when has anything ever gone right for him.

 

“Dude, did you hear that?”

 

“Yeah, I think it came from over there”

 

_ Fuck! Fuck! Shit. Why me?! _

 

That's it he was dead. He was done for. He's going to die in the forest he wanted to protect from a measly camp fire. His widened eyes flickered back over, regretting even coming to the forest in the first place. Dipper saw a shadow creeping up closer and closer. He clenched his eyes shut and waited with baited breath. It's too soon for him, he never got to do anything with his life and now he's going to be killed by god knows who without saying bye to Mabel.  _ I love you, Mabes. _

 

“Oh hey, aren't you that Pines kid?”

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

Dipper blinked his eyes open, his vision blurry from the strain he put his eyes through when he closed them tightly shut. He daringly looked up at the ominous looking figure. 

 

_ Oh _

 

“Ah jeez, it's just you, I thought I was dead meat.” Dipper fisted his heart as it gradually calmed down. It had just been one of Bill’s so-called friends. And here he thought he was going to die too young. He paused that thought.

 

“Wait. Your not gonna actually do anything, right?” He nervously chuckled.

 

“Heh, no but it sure seemed like you wanted me too. You were practically shaking like a scared squirrel!” Eight-ball went up to him and patted him roughly in the back as he kept laughing. “Man, I think I see why Bill likes you so much, you're a riot!”

_ “ _ Hey! It's not my fault that I thought there was maybe a fucking cult ritual or some shit going on!” 

 

Dipper may not be getting stabbed to death, but he was not going to get insulted for caring about the forest. But this just seemed to add more fuel to the fire as Eight-ball fell back, not being able to stand with the immense laughter that overtook him. 

 

Pryonica walked over, confused at the scene. “Hey, what's going on?” She spotted the kid Bill was obsessed with, grinning. “Ah, now I see.” 

 

“He thought we were serial killers or something!” Eight-ball struggled to get the sentence out as he kept snickering.

 

The pink-haired teen burst out laughing. “Pfft, oh man that's great! We were  _ totally _ going to burn the forest down too!” 

 

Dipper just stood there looking glancing back and forth between the two, who kept convulsing with laughter. He frowned. “ _ God, how could Bill be friend with such airheads.” _

 

“Hey! We are not airheads, we just happen to find your face hilarious.” Pyronica held a hand up to her mouth, her laughter finally dying down.

 

Dipper blinked. He  _ really _ needed to watch his mouth next time. “Fine, whatever, think what you want. I don't care anymore.” He was honestly done with these two. His eyes slid over to the still blazing fire. “What are you guys doing here, anyway?”

 

“What does it look like, kid? Camping.” Eight-ball’s laughing fit had ended, but the wide grin never left his face.

 

Pryonica walked back over to the campfire, nodding. “Bill occasionally joins us, but not all the time. Says we should have ‘alone time in the woods’.” She quoted Bill, rolling her eyes. 

 

“O-oh um..was I interrupting something then? If I am, I'm sorry, I'll just be on my way.” Dipper took a couple of steps back, eager to get away from the two and get the fuck home. It was almost night time after all. 

“And where do you think your going, huh, Pines?” A heavy arm looped around Dipper's shoulders. “Yeah c’mon join us for a while, were just chillin’ by the fire, and definitely not performing any rituals.” Pyronica snorted at the last part. 

 

“Uh, I really should be getting home no—” But he was already being lead closer to the small blaze. He gave up on protesting. It seemed they wouldn't let him go no matter what so he might as well just get it over with. 

 

“Man, it really is a shame Bill isn't here. He would've just loved the idea of having you here.” Pyronica snickered. 

 

Dipper just stared at crackling flame, deep in thought. “Well since you guys are such best buds with Bill how come he isn't here right now, and not because of your “alone time” or whatever he calls it.” Dipper said exasperated. He waited for a response, but got nothing. After hearing the sounds of insects in the forest, he looked up, curious as to why they weren't talking. The two were looking at each other uneasily before glancing at Dipper and giving a deep sigh.

 

“Bill's been too busy preparing for the upcoming tryouts, and well…we don't get to hang out as often as we'd like to anymore. I mean, me and Eight-Ball will always be there to support him but...” She looked up at the dark towering trees, small ashes sparkling occasionally as they flew up into the starry night sky. She chuckled bitterly and dropped her head, staring at the pinecone riddled ground. “Heh, look at me, rambling on about something you probably don't even give a shit about.” 

 

Dipper's eyes softened at this. “No it's fine. I-I get what it's like to feel that way, like your relationship with someone is falling apart just because you don't have time for each other.” 

 

He went back to staring at the fire, his thoughts muddling as he could relate with how he never really had time with his sister much. “My sister and I, we always used to be so close but...lately it feels like we're getting more and more distant, with me being in swim and her focusing on her fashion career.” He slowly shook his head. “ I-I know that we still have each other's back no matter what but...it just doesn't feel the same like it used too.” He finished quietly. Talking about it now, he never realized just how much he and Mabel changed, just how far they've grown apart.

 

Pyronica looked at him all throughout his confession. She placed her head on her hand, smiling slightly at Dipper. “Yeah, that's exactly how it feels like.” Eight-ball had been quiet, poking nonchalantly at the ground with a stick. But Dipper knew he was still listening and relating, with the small frown that had sprouted on his face at the thought of being that distant from one of his closest friends. 

 

“That blond needs to let go of his ego and take a break to hang out with us. He'll overwork himself…” Eight-Ball muttered, almost too quiet to hear. Then he looked up slowly, locking eyes with Dipper. “One time, before a big meet, Bill did nothing but train...overworked it too much, and did horribly. It was the worst meet in his life. Surprised he hasn't learned his lesson…” He paused. “I mean I love swimming too, but I need a break every once in awhile. Do me a favor, Pines, and talk to him. Tell him to take a break. If he won't listen to us, he'll listen to you.” 

 

Dipper stared between the two. They weren't lying. Bill probably did need a break, plus the blond’s ego needed to seriously tone down. He only hoped that he could do that. Bill was stubborn and hot-headed at times, which would make it really hard for him to talk the other into taking a break. “Okay.” He slowly nodded to two, committing to something he wasn't sure he could fix, but he could try. 

 

Pyronica’s cherry lips stretched into a fond smile. “Thanks, kid we really appreciate it.” Dipper just smiled back. 

 

After a comfortable silence settled around them, multiple crickets gradually started chirping their music. It snapped dipper out of his thoughts.  _ When had it become night time? _ He quickly stood up, startling the other two teens. “I wasn't supposed to be out this late, I have to go now.” 

 

Eight-ball chuckled deeply. “Aw, does little Pines have a bedtime curfew?” Pyronica got up and sighed at her friend’s antics. “Leave the kid alone will ya, he's helping us with Bill remember?” 

 

Eight-ball grunted as he stood up and slapped Dipper on the back once more. “Yeah, sorry Pines. But don't expect me to keep apologizing.” 

 

Dipper gulped. “Wouldn't dream of it.” 

 

Pyronica reached in her hot pink jacket and pulled her phone out, wanting to check the time. “Hm, I guess it is pretty late.” She reached out and ruffled Dipper's brown curls. “Good luck with Bill, kid. I really hope you could get through that thick skull of his.” She left it at that as Eight-ball and her walked away to the edge of the woods.

 

Dipper unconsciously reached a hand up and flattened down his hair as he began to jog back towards the direction he came from. He knew these woods like the back of his hand, so him getting lost here was a rare chance. 

 

Mabel heard the front door creak open then close as she watched the latest duck-tective episode on the couch with an overgrown Waddles on her lap.

 

“Mason Pines, where have you been!” She crossed her arms and pouted at him as waddles oinked at her sudden outburst. Mabel soothingly ran a hand down the pig's back, but was still accusingly glaring at Dipper.

 

Dipper knew he couldn't really lie to his sister, mostly because she always caught him. But he really didn't want to tell her he had talked with Bill’s friends. She'd suspect too many things for at school they were seen as “bad influences”. 

 

“I got backtracked in the woods.” He simply said. Hopefully she wouldn't dig any deeper and just leave him be. Mabel squinted her eyes at her twin, but didn't question it anymore. Dipper looked exhausted so she left the topic alone for now. 

 

Dipper walked over to the other side of the plush couch wanting to lay his tired body down. That was, until, he felt a wicked foot jab his lower back. “Ow! Mabel what was that for!” He rubbed at the spot that would surely start to ache soon. 

 

“First, go take a shower then you'll sit on the couch. You smell almost like a dead squirrel, I swear.” Even Waddles snout wrinkled back at the stench. 

 

“Alright, alright, fine.” He grudgingly walked over to his room to get a clean pair of boxers and his classic red shirt. He unzipped his blue sweater and felt his phone in his pocket. Huh, come to think of it, he hasn't checked his phone ever since he left.  _ I wonder if Bill ever replied. _ He ignored the slight shiver of excitement he felt from just thinking if the blonde texted him. 

 

He clicked open his phone, and sure enough there was a text sent from the golden boy himself. He had sent it hours ago though. After much pondering Dipper just decided to tap and see his message even though he probably wouldn't text back, considering how physically tired he was. He didn't want to be emotionally tired too. 

 

He ended up saving the picture the other teen sent to his gallery. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DippyCipher: I'll be sure to add more feels like this in upcoming chapters. I attempted my best at conveying everyone's emotions so hope you enjoyed it! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> BillCipherTriangle: Hey! I'm back again with a new fic. This time with the help of my friend. I'm actually a competitive swimmer so if any you are confused, I can explain in the comments. Thanks for reading and enjoy the Billdip!!!
> 
> DippyCipher: Hiya guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic ever and in glad to be going on this billdip journey with you guys. Aside from writing I'll be adding art to this fic so be on the lookout for new art posted with the new chapters (●´∀｀●). If you want to see more of my art visit my tumblr with the same name- DippyCipher


End file.
